


The way he says

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way he says

Es un problema, Pete lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Su nombre sonando en un tono casi infantil, los labios formando un puchero y ahí está, su perdición, la forma de hacer que Pete haga lo que sea. No puede negarse.

“Peeete”, un puchero y Pete deja que Patrick se coma su ultimo trozo de pizza, ese que ha dejado para el final porque tenía más queso, más toppings, más todo. Patrick sonríe cuando se lo lleva a la boca y Pete sonríe también porque bueno, por una vez no pasa nada, y además Patrick está jodido por lo de Anna, y él ya se había comido el resto de la pizza de todos modos.

“Peeete”, el labio inferior resaltando y Pete accede a ir por él a esa entrevista que tiene por la mañana, aun siendo su día libre, el que tiene para pasar con Bronx. Patrick sonríe, llevándose al pequeño a dormir y Pete sonríe también, porque al fin y al cabo van a ser solo unas horas, Bronx va a estar durmiendo y de todas formas van a poder pasar la tarde juntos.

“Peeete”, y a veces no es justo, como cuando están trabajando en una canción y la melodía no casa con la letra. Y es una letra importante. Pero Patrick se ha esforzado tanto en esa melodía, y le gusta tanto, y se ofrece a cambiar el mismo la letra. Y no, mejor no. Mejor la cambia Pete. Y la cambia. Y Patrick sonríe y la canción es perfecta y Pete sonríe también porque, qué demonios… sonríe porque Patrick sonríe.

“Pete…”, un puchero, el labio inferior resaltando y no es justo. Porque Patrick está sobre su cama, apoyado en la pared con las piernas abiertas y los vaqueros desabrochados, la mano derecha acariciándose con la punta de los dedos la evidente erección bajo la tela. Y Pete debería decir que no. Porque aún no ha cenado y tiene que acostarse temprano porque mañana tiene una entrevista y luego tienen que ir a grabar. Pero Patrick vuelve a decir su nombre una vez más y Pete cae de rodillas, agarrándolo por las caderas, la pizza enfriándose sobre la mesa mientras se lo come a él, mientras se lo traga, mientras lo lame como si quisiera poder saborearlo el resto de su vida.

“Pete, Pete, Pete”, jadea Patrick y se muerde los labios, y empuja con las caderas contra su boca antes de salir de ella y darse la vuelta. Agarra uno de los almohadones y se lo pone debajo. Pete no tiene que ser muy listo para entender la invitación. Mete los dedos por la cintura del vaquero y tira con fuerza, moviendo a Patrick del sitio, bajándolos acompañado de los bóxer hasta dejárselos atascados en los muslos. Le aprieta las manos en las nalgas, clavándole las uñas, disfrutando del contraste de piel morena sobre piel blanca. Lo abre y lo acaricia con los dedos, lo muerde, lo lame y Patrick gruñe contra el colchón, empujando contra su boca. Pete tiene que llevarse una mano entre las piernas y apretarse la polla para no acelerar las cosas. Pero Patrick gime cuando le mete los dos primeros dedos, deslizándose fácil hasta los nudillos, y Pete lo muerde con fuerza, haciéndolo saltar. Es algo, _algo_ en su voz que hace que Pete pierda los estribos, que todo eso que siempre intenta controlar se desate y lo vuelva primitivo. Por eso cuando un tercer dedo se une y Patrick jadea, Pete vuelve a apretarse la polla y lame la marca de sus dientes sobre la piel de Patrick. Lo embiste con los dedos acelerando el ritmo. No es necesario, no necesitan preparación, pero es lo que Patrick quiere hoy y le gusta. Y, joder, a Pete le encanta escucharlo.

“Pete… ya, vamos, Pete”, y a Pete siempre le ha fascinado como la voz le puede salir ronca y suave a la vez. Es algo en su voz, es algo… o quizá no solo en su voz. Pete lo agarra de las caderas y lo gira, tirando de los vaqueros una vez más hasta que caen al suelo, sujetando a Patrick por los muslos, ajustándoselos él mismo alrededor de su cintura. Solo le da tiempo a desabrocharse, entra en él y Patrick gime con la cabeza hacia atrás y los labios abiertos. Y sí, quizá no es solo su voz, quizá también son sus labios. Porque Pete no es capaz de resistir la urgencia que lo apremia a atraparlos entre los suyos, a mordérselos y a lamérselos, a llevárselos a la boca y a tragarse todos los sonidos que salen de ellos. Sonidos que él provoca. Él. Él con sus manos recorriéndole las piernas, la cintura. Él, con su boca sobre su cuello, detrás de su oreja. Él, moviéndose dentro de Patrick, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo necesariamente lento. Porque aún no quiere.. aún no…

“Pete… por dios”, lo apremia Patrick y lo aprieta con los muslos, clavándole los talones como si lo estuviera montando y le pidiera más velocidad. Y ahora sí. Pete clava las rodillas en la cama y Patrick aprieta las sábanas en los puños. Arremete contra él con todo lo que tiene, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras los dedos de Patrick se le clavan en la espalda. La camiseta de Patrick, ahora empapada, se enrolla hasta llegar a su cuello, bajo los brazos. Pete se levanta la suya propia, sin tiempo para quitársela, solo para bajar y sentir piel contra piel, calor fluyendo de sus cuerpos. Y Pete está empezando a perder el control, quiere más másmásmás, quiere la boca de Patrick y los dedos de Patrick y los suspiros de Patrick, quiere morderlo y restregarse contra él y recogerle el sudor con la lengua. Quiere besarlo como si fuese un puto pecador que necesita que Patrick lo bendiga con su boca. Quiere que se corra mientras sigue dentro de él.

“¡Pete!”, Patrick salta cuando Pete lleva una de sus manos hasta su polla, apretándolo, restregándola entre sus dedos aprovechando la humedad entre ellos. Pete puede notar como a Patrick le tiemblan las piernas, como se mueve debajo suya, como pierde el ritmo. Y si hay algo que Pete adore es hacer que Patrick, _Patrick_ , pierda el ritmo. Sonríe, se ríe, disfrutando del desastre desacompasado en el que se han convertido. La mano de Patrick se une a la suya y se la apartaría, le diría que no, que quiere hacer que se corra él solo. Pero él mismo está a punto y un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal. Se retira un poco y aparta la mano, solo para ver como Patrick se toca a si mismo, como sus gestos acompañan la expresión de su cara, los jadeos de su boca. Lo nota apretarse contra él, alrededor de él, y Pete tiene que apretar los ojos y morderse los labios. Cae sobre el cuerpo de Patrick cuando se corre y aún puede notar su mano moviéndose bajo él. “ _Lástima… la próxima vez será_ ”, piensa mientras sale de él aún temblando.

“Pete…”, escucha que lo llama y cuando lo mira lo tiene frente a él, sus narices chocando y sus bocas a milímetros. Patrick lo agarra por la muñeca con la mano libre y se lleva sus dedos a la boca, metiéndose dos de ellos, recorriéndolos con la lengua. Pete nota el calor subirle por las piernas cuando Patrick le baja la mano y entiende lo que tiene que hacer.

“Pete, Pe--“, las palabras se le atascan en la garganta mientras Pete se lo folla con los dedos y Pete va corriendo en su auxilio, lamiéndole la boca, recuperando esos sonidos que son suyos. Suyos. Solo para él. Patrick se corre contra su estómago y Pete tira de su labio inferior con los dientes cuando se separa de él. Ambos jadean y Patrick sonríe, metiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Pete, agarrándolo por la cintura y pegándose a él. Pete no quiere cerrar los ojos pero no puede evitarlo.

 

“Pete”, el susurro a su oído lo despierta y le pone la piel de gallina. La polla de Patrick se le clava en la cadera y sus dedos le acarician el hueco de la espalda. Pete busca su móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y mira la hora. Tres horas para irse a la entrevista y el estomago le está recordando que la pizza estará helada y seca. Va a protestar, o a decir algo, lo que sea, pero la garganta le duele y se da cuenta de que es posible que él haya estado hablando mucho más que Patrick durante todo el tiempo. Suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con una sonrisa. Patrick lo mira y empuja contra sus caderas, bajando los dedos hasta sus nalgas, poniendo un puchero. Y ya lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Ahí está, su perdición, la forma de hacer que Pete haga lo que sea. No puede negarse.

Y tampoco es que quiera hacerlo.


End file.
